Weight of the World
by Kjminame
Summary: Hermione breaks up with Ron because she feels they have grown apart. She also has a secret she can no longer keep. This should get interesting. Songfiction.


**Weight of the World**

_**Feels like the weight of the world**_

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. Trying desperately to calm Ron after making the mistake of breaking up with him while crowds of people were around.

_**Like God in Heaven gave me a turn**_

"What did I do? Was I that big of a git to you?!" Ron spat as more people gathered around to watch the drama unfold. Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet. Praying for just one moment of silence.

_**Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you**_

"Just tell me what I did, we can fix it, just tell me, I know we can fix it." Hermione looked up at him, displaying guilt across her face. She had turned him into a broken record. Playing the same tune over and over. Not knowing when to stop.

_**Still in the dark, can you fix me**_

"It wasn't anything you did Ron, it just isn't working." Hermione tried to explain, but was drowned out by Ron's incessant yelling and mumbling. "This isn't fair Hermione!" He exclaimed forcefully. She sighed once more.

_**Freefall, freefall, all through life**_

"Why?" He asked in a begging tone. Hermione's expressions went blank. She would have to lie. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth of why she was dumping him. For the truth was way to unimaginable to even think of.

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

"I….uh…." She tripped over her words. "There's nothing you can do Ron, we're done."

She said. He looked taken aback.

_**I won't be held down by who I used to be**_

"I've moved on." Hermione told him. "Who I was with you isn't who I am anymore." Ron pleaded with her. "But can't you try to be the person you were?" She looked at him weakly.

_**She's nothing to me**_

"I can't pretend to be something I'm not Ron." She said.

_**Feels like the weight of the world**_

Ron's face became angrier. He restarted his shouting fits. "I don't understand why you're breaking up with me when I've done nothing wrong!" Hermione sighed again. This time in irritation.

_**Like all my screaming has gone unheard**_

"Did you not just hear me!" She fumed. "That is not who I am anymore Ron!" He steamed back at her. "What changed you!" Hermione stopped abruptly. She looked around at the crowds of people staring at them. Looking for one person in particular.

_**And oh, I know you don't believe in me**_

She turned back to him. "If I told you, you would think I'm insane." She assured him. Ron scoffed. "Try me" He said.

_**Safe in the dark, how can you see**_

"Uh….well…." She fell on her words again. What was she doing? There's no way she could tell him why she was being this way. The reason was unbelievable. Not to mention all the people gawking at them would hear it too. Then they would all know. What was wrong with keeping it a secret? A secret couldn't break her heart. Just keeping it will.

_**Freefall, freefall, all through life**_

"I can't tell you." She said clearly. Ron glared at her before yelling out yet again. "I deserve to know!" Hermione scowled at him. "I just can't okay?" She tried to say as calmly as possible.

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

Ron crossed his arms while huffing. He stood quietly for a few seconds, and then he shouted again. "Why!" He started but was cut off by another voice. "Shut up Weasely!" Hermione turned around to see the least likely person to stand up for her, stand up for her. Draco Malfoy. Ron had a look of shock written on his face.

_**I won't be held down by who I used to be**_

"Can't you see she doesn't want to be with you anymore?!" Draco exclaimed surprisingly. Hermione smiled. Ron turned from Draco to Hermione. "This is why, isn't it? Malfoy?" Hermione's smile faded quickly. Now she couldn't hide it. If she said no she would be lying to herself, which she couldn't do. She didn't want to lie to if there was any hope. She had to confess. The time was now.

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

"Yes." Hermione said straight out. The crowds of people gasped. Ron was dripping with disbelief. Draco stood silently. Just staring at her. "What!" Ron shouted loudly. "How!" He asked. "Some things just happen like that Weasely." Draco broke his silence.

_**I won't be held down by who I was**_

"You grow, and not everything can be held on to." He explained. Draco looked over at Hermione, who was gazing blissfully back at him. "That's when you have to let some of those things go." He focused back on Ron. "And in this case it's you Weaselbe, sorry." He sneered sarcastically. Hermione giggled under her breath. Ron's jaw had dropped slightly at his words. The school bell rung, causing the crowd to scatter quickly. Ron left as well, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the hall.

_**If you love me, then let go of me**_

"Is what you said true?" Draco asked as he approached her. "Or was I just an excuse to get out of a bad situation?" Hermione sighed, and then gave a small smile. "It's true." She said admittedly. Draco scoffed. "Good, I thought my hopes would be crushed there for a minute." He said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "More sarcasm Draco?"

She asked him. He laughed. "Not at all." Draco put his fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet his.

_**I won't be held down by who I used to be**_

"If you're willing to take the risk, I am." He told her. She looked up at him. "I am."

She said while smirking. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She smiled as they touched for the first time. 'Wow.' Hermione thought. 'The unimaginable is incredible.'

**_Parting Words:_**

**_This songfiction took me two days to write. I worked really hard on it. Enjoy and again please review me!_**


End file.
